The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pelargonium×hortorum known by the varietal name ‘Maestro Salmon’. The new variety was discovered in Lompoc, Calif. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling #1509 (female parent) (unpatented) and ‘Americana Light Salmon’ (male parent) (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,936). The purpose of the breeding program was to introduce a compact and dark-leaved zonal geranium. The new variety has a paler flower color than its female parent. The new variety exhibits similar flower color to its male parent, but has a more compact habit. ‘Maestro Salmon’ is also more free flowering with a compact habit and exhibits excellent greenhouse and outdoor performance when compared to other varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Connellsville, Pa. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive propagations.
The new variety was grown in a glass greenhouse in a 4″ pot in Connellsville, Pa. using full light, 16° C. night temperature and 20° C. day temperature and grown in a soilless media with constant fertilizer at 200-250 ppm nitrogen and potassium. The new variety exhibits developed roots at 21 days at an average temperature of 23° C. and has a response time of six to seven weeks from a rooted cutting to flowering in a 10 cm. container.